daresiafandomcom-20200214-history
Bennezusa
The Bennezusan Peninsula, simply referred to as Bennezusa, is a region on the southwestern coast of Daresia that is completely surrounded by the Sea of Daresia. From the 12th to the 17th century, Bennezusa was formerly named Ashita '(あした) under the Hasegasura Domain as a neighbouring Japanese province separate from the mainland following the early explorations throughout the 12th century. However, during the 16th century, after the fall of the Yoshimura Domain, the rise of the Kazusa clan; along with the support of other oriental grups such as the Koreans and Chinese, ultimately separated from Japan. ''(? - To be redone.) '' Following the establishment of the Empire in the 17th century, the Empire's first civil war was fought between the French and the Japanese, as the French pushed to secure the peninsula as a major port. ''(? - To be redone.) Name TBA, related to history. Ashita under the reign of Katsushiya Kazusa. '''Paste from intro: The region was named 'Ashita '(あした), or "Region of Tomorrow", coined from the Japanese word "tomorrow" by Lord Katsushiya Kazusa in 1577, further being inspired by Mount Shōrai (Future Mountain). Concept: Merge and peaceful legacy between the merge of the French and the Japanese. Notably being the unification of Olivier Bennegier and Tsuru Kazusa. History Main Article: History of Bennezusa Further information: Takahara Shogunate (Placeholder) Further information: Kingdom of Bennegier Ancient History TBA Medieval History Formation of Ashita Before the establishment of the Empire in 1675, Ashita was a geographical region of great strategic value under the oriental groups, due to its mountainous surroundings. Time and time again, it was the center of conquest, undergoing countless battles by a variety of factions throughout the years. 17th Century By 1667, Ashita was recognized as a key location for foreign traders, and was considered as an important trade route between Europe, Asia, Oceania and Daresia. 18th Century Following waves of migration from Europe and Asia, Ashita was the center of trade in Western Daresia. > Invasion of Ashita from House Chauffard/French raids of Ashita > House Kazusa loses large portions of territory due to French Musketeers > Eventually shared between House Kazusa and House Chauffard through peace negotiations World War II Regarded as one of the largest cities in Daresia, the city had an outstanding harbour and a major airbase combined with industrial facilities located around the city. Throughout the Pacific Campaign, Bennezusa served as a major port for US and Commonwealth forces during the war. However, the peninsula was the primary target of the initial Japanese attack during the Invasion of Daresia. The city was subsequently invaded and occupied by the Japanese. 21st Century Due to it's prosperous economy, valuable location and unique local culture, Bennezusa was flourishing with foreign trade and tourism. Eventually, because of its success, the world's first Spaceport was constructed in 2___ and subsequently resulted in Bennezusa becoming a major hub for space tourism. > Include information in regards to construction of the Spaceport, Attacks on Bennezusa, etc. Geography The majority of Bennezusa is built upon the mountainous surroundings, along with several locations alongside the coast of the Daresian Gulf. Cape Tsuriell (Merged name between Olivier's wife, Tsuru and his sister, Dashiell; who were close.) Architecture The city of Bennezusa is an artistic portmanteau of French and Japanese architecture. Elaboration. Infrastructure Notable Locations *St. Alvius Promenade *Bennezusa Spaceport *Evachi Concourse *Evachi Headquarters *Ashitan Hotel *Launceshire Hospital *Launceshire Seaport **Launceshire Park *Mount Olivier Precincts WIP Henri Precinct Tip of the peninsula, full of mountainous views and iconic fortifications located on the coasts. Feuille Precinct High fashion, beauty and historic landmarks. Austelle Heights Lush hills, home of the Austelle Botanical Garden. Bennezusa City The centre of Bennezusa, the capital city of Merchet. The city resides along the Merchet River, encompassed by iconic bridges, views, restaurants and breath-taking locations. Category:Cities in Daresia Category:Western Daresia Category:House Kazusa Category:House Chauffard